


【承勋】父母爱情

by Chrides



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrides/pseuds/Chrides
Summary: *私设如山*ooc，无逻辑，且超级沙雕*本来是想写父母爱情，写着写着就成了xxj双向暗恋？*跑题严重，大家凑合看吧
Relationships: 李承协/车勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【承勋】父母爱情

**Author's Note:**

> *私设如山  
> *ooc，无逻辑，且超级沙雕  
> *本来是想写父母爱情，写着写着就成了xxj双向暗恋？  
> *跑题严重，大家凑合看吧

01  
  
“你们俩，就像一对为了孩子不得不维持婚姻但心里已经离婚一百次的夫妻。”  
  
英九哥这么说完，金宰铉就在一旁连连点头，其态度之真挚动作幅度之大，不禁让人担心他的头会不会从脖子上掉下来。这句话里担任了“孩子”这个角色的柳会胜头也不抬地扒着饭盒里的饭，从喉咙里匆忙发出两声“唔唔”以示赞同。  
  
李承协维持着雷打不动的笑容，正对上车勋诚挚的嫌弃神情，脸上的神色难以察觉地僵了一瞬。  
  
“诶西——说什么啊哥！哪有这回事！”车勋皱着眉往远离李承协的方向挪了挪。  
  
“啊，好伤心。”李承协棒读，也跟着往同一方向挪了挪，让车勋的动作完全白费。  
  
“更正一下，是一方想离婚另一方不想所以正在打官司的夫妻。”英九哥说。  
*  
02  
  
类似的言论也不是第一次听到了。说到底，一个自称忙内的爸爸而另一个跟着自称妈妈的时候就该想到这个局面了。但车勋自认为是bromance绝缘体，一直在竭力避免大家常用的skinship营业，整个人直得感天动地，堪称圈内最真挚的异性恋，理应是不会因为自己认下了妈妈担当这种原因就被迫和队里的爸爸担当扯上关系的。  
  
车勋一边这么想着，一边自然地在直播镜头下喂给凑过来的李承协一块披萨。  
  
李承协嘿嘿笑着，很开心的样子。  
  
太瘦了——车勋默默想——还是太瘦了。虽说艺人要注重身材管理，但到李承协这种地步肯定是不行的。  
*  
03  
  
李承协其实不瘦。  
  
或者说，其实他不算瘦，应该算身材适中那一档，且还有腹肌胸肌，怎么看也比某位“车无力”健康多了，不知道车勋怎么就一直觉得他瘦，总是明里暗里暗示他多吃东西。  
  
这种情况从他们回国准备发行《Awesome》的时候就开始了。那时候会胜还不在，队员们的一日三餐基本全靠车勋动手，而车勋在准备饭菜时总是很仔细，不那么明显地多给他准备一些。  
  
一开始李承协以为车勋是在整他，为了让他变胖——那会车勋可跟现在完全不同，整个人都不太明朗，时不时就会阴沉沉的，宰铉在的时候会多点笑容，宰铉不在的时候就一直冷着脸，棱角分明的脸型让他看上去很有威慑力。而如果车勋跟李承协独处，那基本上就是李承协说二十句车勋都不见得认真回复一声，像只高冷的猫。  
  
但逐渐的，李承协发现车勋是发自内心地认为他营养不良——如果真的是为了整他，那没必要在饭桌上亲自动手给他夹菜吧？车勋的性格他是知道的，往轻了说是洁癖，说的严重点就是孤僻。拍出道团综的时候，车勋面对难喝的饮料都能面不改色，唯独对着别人用过的吸管大皱眉头。  
  
如果是为了整他就间接性地跟他共用一双筷子，未免牺牲太大了？  
*  
04  
  
说起车勋的这点执念，其实由来已久。  
  
在日本的时候，他们四个人默默无闻，每天辛辛苦苦地背着笨重的乐器和设备搭乘罐头一样的地铁，到公园之类的地方表演拉人气。即便是车勋这样注重仪表的人，也没法保持光鲜亮丽的样子，总是满身大汗，十分狼狈。  
  
那天也是如此。  
  
车勋背上背着两把吉他，怀里还抱着吉他效果器，手臂肩膀都又酸又痛，长长的头发遮住半边脸，汗水顺着滴到下巴。早上只匆匆忙忙吃了一个面包，现在肚子里已经在咕咕叫了。但身边的队友都没有抱怨，所以他也不能示弱。  
  
尽管车勋的年龄算是队里的弟弟，但他一向自认为稳重成熟，总试图撑起队里的半边天。  
  
光珍靠过来，轻声问：“勋呐，重不重？我来拿吧。”  
  
说着就拿过了吉他效果器。车勋一下子感到无比轻松，尽管他不擅长示弱，但也明白光珍比他有力气得多，该依靠大哥的时候是不需要逞强的。  
  
于是他有气无力地点点头，侧过头对光珍道谢。  
  
然后在眼角的余光里看到了李承协——同样满身汗水，顶着杀马特的头发，穿着中二配色的衣服，背上也背着一把吉他，手里帮宰铉抱着鼓，正在跟宰铉说话。不知是在说什么，两个人突然一起笑得像个傻子。  
  
真厉害，这种时候还有力气哈哈笑——车勋在心里翻了个白眼，目光却无法移开。  
  
承协哥——车勋突然想——瘦得都皮包骨了。  
  
前两天才测了体重，承协哥连60kg都没有了。  
  
想想也正常。李承协作为队长，从到了日本开始就操碎了心。被警察警告过一次之后，就靠着不甚熟练的蹩脚日语谨慎地到处打听适合busking的场地，精打细算每天的生活费，弄到什么好吃的都让给大哥和两个弟弟。  
  
乐队的人气虽然确实在一点一点上升，但车勋却总觉得那像是吸着李承协的血长起来的毒蘑菇一样。  
  
今天想办法做点好吃的？——诶不行，承协哥多半又要把好吃的让出来给他和宰铉，自己是肯定不会吃的。  
  
难道要主动开口说是专门给承协哥准备的？开什么玩笑！主动是不可能的，这辈子不可能的！  
  
车勋头一次有些羡慕开朗的宰铉了——如果是宰铉的话，肯定会毫无顾虑地直说是给承协哥准备的吧。  
  
车勋咬牙切齿地想，那才不是因为他性格不好，是因为他没有忙内的特权。  
  
那天车勋做的好吃的晚饭，终究还是大半都进了宰铉和他自己的肚子里。李承协嘿嘿笑着，说他不太饿，急着作曲，就不多吃了。然后把本来也没几块的肉全部夹进两个弟弟碗里，干脆利落地刷了碗走了。  
  
总有一天——车勋暗暗想——我要把承协哥喂到原本的体重！  
  
这种说不清道不明的情绪最终成了一种执念，在之后回国的一年里，车勋出于他自己也说不清的理由，日复一日地给李承协开着小灶。  
*  
05  
  
不——车勋想——我就是看他弱不禁风营养不良的样子觉得烦躁而已，并不是对他有什么特殊的心情。  
*  
06  
  
是被公司忘记了吗？  
  
车勋有时候会这么想。  
  
快两年了，没有任何通告，没有任何活动，没有任何解释。李承协写的自作曲堆了一堆，光珍和宰铉每天都充满期待地练习，希望明天就能收到回归的通知。  
  
但什么都没有。  
  
车勋已经逐渐习惯了无所事事的日子。一开始还会觉得惊慌，现在却已经完全平静下来了。这没什么，大家都在一起，也没有一个人放弃。  
  
车勋听到李承协的房间那边传来钢琴曲，是一首从没听过的欢快的新曲子，很动听。  
  
承协哥真是个才华横溢的人呐——车勋轻轻拨了两下吉他弦，脑子里已经在构思怎么在这支曲子里加入吉他的部分了。  
  
钢琴曲突然停了下来，仿佛是遇到了瓶颈。是承协哥想到了什么不开心的事情？  
  
于是车勋的脑子也跟着放空下来，自然而然地接上了他最看重的问题——今晚做些什么好吃的，能让这两年又重新消瘦下来的承协哥多吃点？  
*  
07  
  
灵感断了。  
  
李承协趴在琴键上，竖着耳朵听车勋那边的动静。但良久过去也听不到一点吉他声。  
  
李承协并不是因为车勋以为的那些沉重的理由而多思多虑，他只是单纯地在单恋。  
  
单恋队里那个帅得不行还总喜欢撩他的直男吉他手。  
  
倒不是李承协自作多情，只是车勋那样连碰都不让碰的冷感帅哥，居然亲自喂李承协吃东西，在李承协不小心舔到他手指时都没生气，还若无其事地把被舔的手指送到嘴边，吃掉沾在上面的食物——这在暗恋车勋两年之久的李承协看来，绝对是在撩他没错了。  
  
激动得他当场满脑子跑旋律，灵感奔涌而出。  
  
但曲子弹到高潮，却突然不知该怎么接下去。李承协这辈子仿佛一直在单恋，上学时喜欢的女孩子永远不喜欢他，现在喜欢的人还是不喜欢他。  
  
曲子是甜甜的旋律，高潮部分理应接上甜甜的恋爱。  
  
但李承协二十几年的人生里，还未有幸拥有这样甜甜的恋爱。  
  
李承协发愁得很，几乎要学小女生揪花瓣了——他可能不喜欢我、他就是不喜欢我、他不喜欢我、他肯定不喜欢我……  
  
勋呐，粉丝们说得没错，你就是个罪孽深重的男人，只会对别人的心脏拳打脚踢，还毫无自觉。  
*  
08  
  
队里来了新的主唱，是个又乖巧又可爱又有才华的孩子。  
  
车勋亲自下厨，给这孩子烤肉。柳会胜鼓着脸吃东西的样子像只小仓鼠，李承协一瞬间感觉自己的心脏被击中了。  
  
然后他抬头看到了穿着围裙戴着眼镜把肉放进盘子里的车勋。  
  
心脏被重击×2。  
  
有那么一秒钟，李承协竟然觉得这大概就是他期待的家庭的样子。  
  
随后车勋皱着眉催他滚开别碍事的样子把他拉回了现实。  
  
会胜把肉咽下去，眨着大眼睛看着李承协乖乖让开，说：“承协哥真听勋哥的话呀。”  
  
“这你就不知道了吧。”宰铉凑过来，把会胜搂在怀里，“承协哥可是妻管严呐。”  
  
李承协有气无力地瞪了宰铉一眼——就算全世界除了车勋都知道他在暗恋车勋，也不至于在新来的孩子面前这么轻松地讲出来吧？！何况车勋还在呢！  
  
果然，车勋板起脸，很凶地说：“宰铉，你的肉没了。”  
  
“啊烤肉神大人我错了！！！”宰铉夸张地抱住车勋的腰，不顾车勋使劲往后躲的嫌弃劲没完没了地嚎，直到车勋同意把肉还给他才作罢，搂着会胜嘻嘻哈哈地离开了厨房。  
  
李承协忐忑地瞄了一眼车勋的侧脸。  
  
车勋低着头皱着眉，把肉一块一块放进盘子里，转身递给李承协：“哥，你先把这些拿出去。”  
  
李承协乖乖点头。  
  
车勋看了他一眼，立刻移开了目光。  
  
李承协听到他说：“马上就有工作了，哥你总这么瘦怎么行。待会再来这边领你的烤肉，全部吃完不能剩。”  
  
李承协眼尖地看到他耳朵上有点发红。  
  
“哦哦……好……”李承协像被金子砸中一样，茫然地点头，心跳激烈到仿佛浑身都在抖，几乎要端不住盘子了。  
*  
09  
  
李承协又想揪花瓣了。  
*  
10  
  
之后有那么一天，车勋对着The Real的专辑封面想，承协哥最近是不是又双叒叕变帅了？  
*  
11  
  
签售会上，李承协总试图跟车勋一起笔芯。  
  
但车勋很少理他。  
  
车勋真像一只又想被摸又讨厌被摸太久的猫，只许他靠近别人，不许别人靠近他。  
  
而少有的几次“靠近”，也全分给了宰铉和会胜，李承协是一点都捞不到的。  
  
这么一想，李承协就嫉妒起来。  
  
他锲而不舍地拉着车勋笔芯。车勋从一开始的无视他，到后来的反调戏，也算有点进步了——李承协苦中作乐地想。  
  
这时身边的车勋拍拍他，要他伸手过来笔芯。李承协受宠若惊地照做了，车勋拉住他伸过来的手，像逗小狗一样，眉开眼笑地摇了摇。  
  
李承协哭笑不得地由他闹，心里又甜又涩。  
  
但他下次还是会继续拉着车勋笔芯。  
*  
12  
  
后来车勋终于肯配合了。  
  
一次、两次。  
*  
13  
  
再后来，车勋主动拉着他的椅子，把他拉到自己身边，整个人像只犯懒的猫一样躺到他背上。  
  
李承协手忙脚乱地挪开碍事的瓶子，一动也不敢动。隔着衬衫传来的热度让他连心跳都开始发烫，生怕车勋躺得不舒服就离开了。  
*  
14  
  
车勋还会给李承协系帽子。  
  
车勋忙着打结时，李承协就一眨不眨地盯着车勋的脸，从他光洁的额头、长长的睫毛、挺直的鼻子一路看到天生唇角上翘的喵喵唇、线条优美的下巴、白皙的脖颈和领口里若隐若现的长在锁骨上的那颗痣。  
  
看得两个人都开始心跳加速。  
*  
15  
  
车勋又穿了领口很宽的衣服，漂亮的脖子和锁骨全露在外面，上面的痣在李承协眼前和脑子里晃来晃去。  
  
于是李承协完全没经过大脑思考，就走过去扯过车勋的领口，给他严严实实地遮起来。  
  
做完了才开始惊慌忐忑。  
  
但车勋没生气，只是又笑得非常好看，乖乖地捂住了领口。  
  
李承协一边深呼吸一边想——我的花瓣呢？  
*  
16  
  
拍摄《自给自足》的时候，节目组给李承协戴上了“躺着戴的眼镜”。李承协费劲地仰着头看路，深一脚浅一脚得往前走。  
  
车勋看到他走到了台阶前，心里还没反应过来，身体已经冲过去，一把拉住了李承协的手。  
  
“来，台阶～”车勋有点开心，拉着李承协慢慢往前走。李承协有点惊慌，一边笑，一边胡乱喊他的名字。车勋感觉到李承协的手心一下子开始发烫，心里像被羽毛挠了一下，痒痒的。  
  
承协哥怎么这么可爱——车勋想，随后又被自己的想法吓了一跳。  
  
那之后，大家打扮得乱七八糟，拿着简陋的乐器唱起live。  
  
李承协盯着车勋的领口想——他又把锁骨露出来，那颗痣真的好性感哦。  
  
然后赶紧低头拿起喇叭，“咘咘”地吹了两声。  
*  
17  
  
《屋塔房》大火，是连队员们都没想到的事。  
  
被强制召回之后，大家在后台一边闹腾一边缓解紧张。李承协和会胜在车勋进来的时候唱起生日歌，看着车勋迷茫的样子笑得非常开心。  
  
李承协半真半假地说：“勋呐，感谢你的出生。”  
  
车勋回答他：“那就给我买吉他吧。”  
  
要不是顾忌摄像机，李承协差点就说出买买买了。  
  
他和会胜一起一本正经地盯着摄像机时，车勋非常自然地走过来，坐到了他腿上。  
  
李承协感觉自己这一年的心跳都交代在这了。  
*  
18  
  
拍《spring memories》的专辑时，车勋像只小猫一样乖巧地趴到了李承协腿上。  
  
李承协差点就不会动弹了——随即他想到这张照片可能会出现在专辑里，顿时激动地想去买个二十本。  
  
之后他们又一起躺到铁轨上——本来是该坐着的，但两人一致认为这样比较好玩。  
  
这样多像一对打算卧轨的情侣啊——李承协又暗搓搓地给自己发糖。  
  
车勋和他面对面地躺着，两个人一起笑得喘不过气，旁边负责拍摄的工作人员也被逗得笑起来。  
  
李承协笑得正开心，突然感觉车勋的手轻轻勾住了他的手指——在摄像机拍不到的角度。  
*  
19  
  
李承协第一百次思考，车勋是不是真的有那么一点喜欢他。  
*  
20  
  
喜欢是不可能喜欢的，这辈子不可能喜欢的。  
  
车勋一边给自己洗脑，一边回想着刚刚牵手的感觉，趴在阳光下的地毯上，面对镜头笑眯了眼睛。  
*  
*  
*  
END


End file.
